Sueño de Amor
by SakuSan2507
Summary: Dos niños se enamoran de pequeños pero cuando crecen lo separa el destino, ¿Que pasara cuando crezcan y tengan la edad suficiente para elegir? ¿Se reencontraran y haran que su amor valga la pena? o ¿Solo sera un sueño de amor? - K&I -
1. Prólogo

**Sueño de Amor**

**Disclaimer:** Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro y con el propósito de entretener y para mi mente relajarse (jejeje :p). Los Personajes pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi creadora del manga Inuyasha.

**Aclaración: En este fic, como en la historia real de Inuyasha hay viajes en el tiempo, la diferencia de este fic, es que el tiempo corre de diferente manera en el pasado y en el futuro. En el pasado es mas rápido y en el Futuro es más lento. Terminada esta aclaración continúen con la lectura.**

**Prólogo**

_-¡Espérame!- Gritaba una voz infantil en __medio__ de un hermoso prado, en el que el sol mostraba sus rayos que se colaban por entre las ramas de los árboles altos, imponentes y frondosos. El prado estaba muy iluminado, ya que había un lago en el que desembocaba un riachuelo y el sol alumbraba el agua, haciendo que se viera mas cristalina de lo normal. Minutos después de entre los frondosos arbustos verdes apareció un pequeño niño, debía tener como unos 10 años, de repente una pequeña niña, un poco más baja que el niño que había aparecido antes, salió de entre los arbustos gritando - ¡Oye!- había dicho la niña de cabellos azabaches, acercándose al niño - Te dije que me siguieras, ¿Por qué te quedaste tan atrás? - dijo la niña - Ya te dije, que seguramente nos van a regañar, si no llegamos para el almuerzo - dijo el niño contestando la pregunta - Tienes razón. Luego te muestro la cascada de donde sale el riachuelo - dijo la niña señalando el agua que caía por entre las piedras - Esta bien... ¡Oye, quiero darte algo! - dijo el pequeño niño sosteniéndole la mano a la niña para que no se fuera del lugar - ¿Qué cosa? - dijo sonriéndole - Pues... Bueno yo te quería dar algo, por tu cumpleaños. Sé que fue hace una semana pero no había tenido el tiempo de... - dijo el pequeño niño sacando algo de su bolsillo, pero la niñita lo interrumpió dándole un fuerte abrazo - Te dije que no necesitas comprarme nada- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, el niño no se aparto, le devolvió el abrazo gustoso a la niña, sonrió y abrazo mas fuerte ante el comentario de la hermosa niña de 10 años - Pero igual te quería dar este regalo - dijo sacando de su bolsillo una flor de color rosado y se la entrego - Gracias... - agradeció la niña con una sonrisa y con sus mejillas coloreadas de un tenue rubor, observo la flor detenidamente y vio un pequeño collar de color dorado - Es...es precioso, ¿Como lo conseguistes? - dijo la niña sonriente - Tu mama me ayudo - dijo el chico con una sonrisa, la niña se quedo observando el collar detenidamente, este tenía pequeños piedritas incrustados que formaban a la perfección dos letras -¿KI?-dijo con una sonrisa la niña - Si, significa la fuerza interior, la fuerza del espíritu. Eso me dijo tu mamá - dijo el niño de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa - Que hermoso - dijo la niña de cabellos azabachados, lanzándosele encima, lo que provoco que cayera de espaldas y se sonrojara por la proximidad de sus rostros. La azabachada inmediatamente se levanto, pero seguía sonrojada - ¿Me lo quieres poner? - pregunto mientras le daba el collar y se daba la vuelta para que se lo pusiera - Claro - dijo._


	2. Capitulo 1: Tus Ojos

**Un Sueño de Amor (?**

**Disclaimer:** Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con el propósito de entretener y para mi mente relajarse (jejeje :p). Los Personajes pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi creadora del manga Inuyasha.

**Aclaración: En este fic, como en la historia real de Inuyasha hay viajes en el tiempo, la diferencia de este fic, es que el tiempo corre de diferente manera en el pasado y en el futuro. En el pasado es más rápido y en el Futuro es más lento. Terminada esta aclaración continúen con la lectura.**

**Capitulo 1: Tus Ojos**

El sol comenzaba a anunciar el nuevo día, realmente siempre me había fascinado el amanecer es tan hermoso observarlo, como la oscuridad de la noche se ve opacada con la claridad que emite el sol cuando sus rayos comienzan a alumbrar el horizonte, la mayoría de la veces siempre me encuentro despierta para verlo, luego cuando veo que el sol ha salido completamente me vuelvo a dormir, pero digamos que el reloj de mi cabeza siempre me da la oportunidad de observar el amanecer en todo su esplendor, esta vez era diferente siempre los días en que aparecía en el cielo la Luna Nueva, no podía dormir y me quedaba toda la noche observando el cielo, lo bueno era que eso no se veía todo el tiempo, y las noches de luna nueva eran realmente hermosas, de repente mis ojos cayeron rendidos ante el agotamiento del día y pude dormir tranquilamente por unas pocas horas...

- Buenos días, Kagome - dijo Sota, el hermano de Kagome, entrando en la habitación de la chica de 18 años de cabellos Azabaches y ojos chocolates.

- Hola Sota, buenos días - respondí con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama, seguía teniendo sueño pero era Lunes y tenía que ir a la universidad.

- Mama ya hizo el desayuno, nos está esperando para que bajemos a desayunar - dijo Sota mientras salía de la habitación, Sota había crecido mucho, de pequeño era muy miedoso pero se había convertido en un niño muy valiente y apuesto, ahora tenía 15 años e iba a la preparatoria.

- Esta bien, ahora mismo bajo. Gracias - sonreí y fui a mi armario para ver que iba a ponerme el día de hoy, opte por ponerme un short blanco con una camisa de mangas roja y amarilla, como estábamos en primavera hacia un buen tiempo, me cepille el cabello y baje hasta conseguirme con mi madre y Sota en el comedor - Buenos Días - dije sonriente y me senté al lado de mi mama.

- Buenos Días, hija ¿Como amaneciste?¿Dormiste Bien?- preguntó mientras yo me servía mi desayuno.

- Si dormí bien, mama - dije con una sonrisa mientras volvía a la mesa para comenzar a comer.

- Hoy es Luna Nueva - dijo Sango, entrando en la cabaña, era una chica de unos 19 años de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color

- Si, ya me di cuenta - dije con una sonrisa sarcástica, siempre sabia cuando era Luna Nueva, y realmente me molestaba esas noches, no me sentía bien sin mis poderes de demonio.

- Tranquilo, Inuyasha no va a pasar nada - dijo el sabio de Miroku entrando a la cabaña - Hola Amor, ¿como estas?- dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

- Creí que te habías olvidado que existíamos - dijo en un tono molesto, haciendo un pequeño puchero, siempre me parecía horrible estar allí cuando pasaban esas escenas domesticas

- Pueden comentar eso en otro momento - dije molesto mientras me levantaba de donde me encontraba - Discúlpanos, Inuyasha ... Pero por favor quédate a cenar- dijo Sango en un modo muy apenado, siempre que eran temas relacionados se sentía culpable - No te preocupes - dije ya un poco menos molesto, me volví a sentar - Inuyasha, ¿tú nunca has intentado...? - pregunto Miroku mientras Sango servía la comida - No ha pasado ni un día, que lo deje de intentar - dije en un susurro poco audible, mientras comía un poco lo que había preparado Sango, cuando termine salí sin decir nada, y comencé a correr por el bosque, el cielo ya se había oscurecido, así que pronto iba a convertirme en un humano - Keh - me queje en voz alta mientras me subía a un árbol, cuando estaba de esa forma siempre me costaba subirme a los arboles y eso me molestaba...

Me acomodé mejor en la rama y cerré mis ojos, pasaron unos minutos y sentí como la luna nueva me quitaba los poderes demoniacos, mis garras rápidamente desparecieron y mi oído, y olfato se volvieron muy primitivos, odiaba estos días...

Instintivamente sujete el collar que siempre colgaba en mi cuello, era un pequeño "dije", como lo había llamado ella en aquel momento cuando le entregue el de ella. Suspire tristemente sujetando el dije en forma de estrella, este tenía las letras "KI" en el medio de la estrella y eran muy parecido al que una vez le regalé a ella, su mama me había ayudado a comprarlo, ya que aquí no habían tantas detalles como en su tiempo.

-Kagome... como quisiera verte de nuevo - dije en suspiro, y me quede dormido pensando en dos lagunas de color chocolate que me miraban con mucho amor y tristeza. El ultimo día que la vi.

Me encontraba sentada en mi ventana observando al exterior siempre en los días en que aparecía la luna nueva, me ponía muy pensativa, muy triste, quizás era por que anhelaba algo que precisamente me habían arrebatado un día como hoy...

Observaba tristemente el cielo oscuro y a la preciosa Luna que se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, esta brillaba más que nunca, realmente se parecía mucho a la luna que se encontraba el día en que ocurrió todo, de repente unas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y comenzaron a escurrirse por mis mejillas, se que había prometido a mi misma no llorar pero a veces uno tenía que desahogarse de una u otra manera, pasaron varios minutos y yo me quede observando la luna, como si fuese a pasar algo si la dejaba de mirar.

- Hija ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto mi madre mientras entraba a mi habitación y se sentaba a mi lado, yo me gire a verla, y la cara de mi madre se puso muy triste al verme con lagrimas en los ojos, ya que no habían cesado de escurrirse por todo mi rostro.

- Si mama - dije mientras me secaba algunas lagrimas de mi rostro

- Hija yo se que te afecto mucho cuando paso eso, pero fue hace tanto tiempo - dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba

- Yo sé, pero igual me sigue doliendo, fue tan injusto - dije ya muy triste y abrazándome a mi madre

- Cariño, tranquila. Mira si como te dije aquel día si esto es para siempre sucederá sea como sea - me respondió

- Gracias mama - dije y la abrace, ella me dejo sentada y se fue a su habitación

Me dejo sola en mi habitación seguía pensando en lo mismo por suerte mañana era sábado y no tenia que levantarme temprano por qué no habían clases, ya que como era de esperarse hoy no iba a dormir mucho que se diga, me acosté en la cama tratando de conseguir el sueño, pero seguía mirando la luna desde el lugar donde me encontraba, mientras la observaba sujete fuertemente mi collar y lo observe suspirando, el pequeño collar siempre permanecía conmigo este tenía forma de corazón y en él estaba grabado las letras "KI" estas estaban hechas con pequeñas piedritas transparentes que hacía que el dije fuera la cosa más hermosa que nadie había visto

- ¿Te acordaras de mi? - suspire mientras me imaginaba la última vez que lo vi - Inuyasha... lo que más deseo en este momento es volverte a ver - dije en un susurro mientras me quedaba dormida y en mi mente aparecían unas orbes doradas que siempre permanecían en mis sueños cuando la luna nueva se encontraba en su más alto esplendor.

**Nota de la Autora: ** Bueno me sentiría muy mal si solo les dejara el Prólogo así que decidí dejarles este primer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y dejen Reviews no les cuesta nada, plis!

Esta historia surgió en un momento de inspiración hace como un mes, pero no había podido subirla por el tiempo, ahora estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo pero a veces la luz que ilumina mis días está apagada y no se me ocurre nada, así que si quieren pueden decirme que quiere que pase y yo intento acomodarlo en la historia :P

Chau!


End file.
